Mas que una simple chica
by Liliana Morales
Summary: Damian Wayne, aquel chico que dice que el amor no existe en su vida, simplemente ha tenido novias debido a su apariencia física, nunca le han importado los sentimientos de las demás personas, y también en su vida de superhéroe aparecerá un nuevo enemigo y en su vida de estudiante, aparecerá una alumna de intercambio que le hará ver a Damian que las apariencias engañan.


Otro día en Gotham, como en todas las mañanas, simplemente se podía ver el cielo con aquellos tonos grises y apenas notables rayos del sol, se podía observar que probablemente lloveria mas tarde, eran las 7 de la mañana, donde muchas personas ya se encontraban en las calles de esa ciudad para cumplir los deberes de cada día, ir al trabajo, ir a la escuela, o simplemente ir de paseo.

En la mansión de los Wayne, una de las familias mas adineradas, que se pudo haber conocido. Y adentro se aquella mansión se pudo observar como los rayos del sol iluminaban la cara de un chico de cabellos negros como la noche, para que este poco a poco abriera sus ojos, y así mostrar unos ojos verdes, simplemente se sobo su rostro para despertarse un poco mas, y este se dirigió al baño para así tomarse una corta ducha matutina, como todos los días, después se cambio para ir a la escuela, y para eso tomo unos pantalones y una camiseta blanca, y también se llevo una chaqueta color roja con detalles negros, pues el clima indicaba que lloveria mas tarde, después se amarro sus tenis debido a que hoy le tocaba deporte, fue por su peine para así peinarse como lo hacia todos los días, con un cabello, medio revuelto, tomo su mochila y puso todas las cosas que llevaría a la escuela ese día.

Bajo los escalones para así dirigirse al comedor donde se encontraba su padre, leyendo un libro, que le recomendó unos de sus compañeros de trabajo, cuando Damian llego a la mesa, dejo su mochila de un lado y se sentó, para así esperar el desayuno.

Miro a su padre fijamente a su padre que este se veía muy concentrado en la lectura.

Unos segundos mas tarde su padre dejo aquel libro de lado para así mirar a Damian.

-Damian, ¿Realizaste todas tus tareas?- preguntó Bruce con una mirada serena

-Si padre, realice todas mis actividades y tareas- dijo con un semblante serio en su rostro

A Damián casi no le preocupaba la escuela, el siempre pensaba que preocuparse por las actividades y tareas de la escuela era para nerf, y el no era un chico que le importaba en lo mínimo aquellas actividades, y este solo las resolvia para sacar buenas notas y evitar regaños de su padre.

El era uno de los chicos mas populares de aquella escuela que asistía, por lo que la mayoría de las veces se sentía superior por aquellas personas que lo rodeaban.

Alfred les trajo el desayuno a los dos, era un plato de huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja, y así paso un rato para que Damian, sintiera que faltaba unas personas en la mesa.

-Padre, donde están los demás?- damian lo miro a los ojos de su padre, refiriéndose a aquellas personas que su padre consideraba como hijos

\- Dick esta con Kory y los titanes en una misión, Jasón lo mas seguro se encuentra dormido, y Tim, ya se fue a la escuela- dijo Bruce para resolver la duda de Damián, y tomar un poco de jugo de naranja

Damian, actualmente cuenta con 16 años y cursa en 3 semestre de preparatoria, para aquella edad que tenia Damián le era un poco difícil tener dos vidas, la del superhéroe y la de civil, pero todo ha salido bien últimamente.

Ambos, terminaron su desayuno para así dirigirse a la limosina que los esperaba afuera, era una limosina color negro, y desde lejos se podía notar lo costosa que era esta, Alfred ya se encontraba en el asiento del piloto, para que Bruce, acto seguido se sentara en el asiento del copiloto, y Damian en la parte de atrás, para que después este sacara su teléfono y se colocara sus audifonos para empezar a reproducir su música.

Pasaron 15 minutos par así llegar a aquella dichosa preparatoria, para que así Damian quitará sus audifonos y saliera de aquella limosina, para que esta partiera.

Al bajar de aquella limosina, muchas personas fueron a saludarlo, y otras a hablar con el hasta que se pudo divisar a una chica rubia con su cabello suelto y ondulado, con exageración de maquillaje en su rostro, ella era Sofía Maximoff, novia de Damian Wayne, aunque a Damian no le importara ni un poco aquella chica, solo se fijo en ella por tener el cuerpo mucho mas desarrollado que cualquier otra chica de aquella escuela.

Sofía le dio un beso en su mejilla para así ella empezar a presumir quien era su novio, mientras Damian platicaba con otros chicos que eran populares.

Al sonar la campana que significaba clase de deporte, cada alumno se fue a su casillero para sacar un uniforme, que era blanco con unos toques negros y rojos, se fue a aquellos vestidores y se empezó a cambiar para así dirigirse a aquella clase.

primero empezaron con calentamiento básico, para después empezar a trotar, y así empezar a jugar baloncesto, mientras que muchas chicas hacían las porras, para animarlos a ganar.

Así pasaron varios minutos para que tuvieran un pequeño descanso.

La clase transcurrió de una forma que se hizo eterna, después de dos horas de clase, todos se fueron nuevamente a cambiar para empezar a aquellas clases, donde empezaran por la clase de artes.

Para Damian la clase de artes le encantaba, pues a este le gusta dibujar, aunque su familia ni sus amigos supieran de ese hobbie que tenia el pelinegro, y sabía que nunca lo debía de demostrar.


End file.
